


You Drive Me Wild / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Band, Bottoming, Boyband, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Gay Smut, I love this ship, Luke Tops, M/M, Michael is gay, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Luke, Topping, bottom!Michael, boxboy, luke is gay, michael bottoms, this is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: During a concert, Luke notices how sweaty and tired Michael is as they play their guitars.Backstage, Luke proves to Michael how much dominance he has.





	You Drive Me Wild / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

“Alright Los Angeleeeeesss!” Ashton yelled into his microphone to get the crowd screaming. All the fans in the audience jumped up and screamed as loud as they could, making all the band members smile.

Luke grinned as he looked over at Michael, who pushed his sweaty fringe back behind his ear and pumped a fist in the air happily.

“Michaeeeelllll!!!!” Luke heard a fan scream in front of him, and he smiled, hearing his boyfriend’s name being screamed for the millionth time that evening.

Lucky for him, when he screamed Michael’s name, he got pleasure in return.

After they finished up the concert by telling their fans they loved them and they can’t wait to see them again, Luke immediately headed backstage and took short breaths.

During the whole concert, he was having shortness of breath. And it wasn’t because of a breathing problem, or asthma, or anything like that.

It was because of Michael.

Michael always progressively got sweatier and more into the music as the time passed, playing with his whole heart and mind. He always got so into the music as they played, and Luke loved seeing Michael sing his heart out. That was one of the many things he loved about him.

But at that time and place, when Luke glanced at how worn out Michael was, it immediately triggered something deep inside of him that Luke had only felt a few times before.

It made Luke want to make Michael feel like he could never be treated better than how he was treated by Luke.

“Mikey,” Luke said as he walked backstage, seeing all the workers beginning to clean up and then noticing Michael following him.

“Yeah?” he replied. Luke reached out to him with a small smile, lacing their fingers together. Michael caught up to his walking speed, following him to wherever he was going.

Luke pulled him into one of the dressing rooms behind the stage, kissing him softly and swiping his tongue over Michael’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Michael’s lips parted, happy that they could share a kiss after the concert.

Their tongues danced together as they hugged each other close, but then Luke began to want more. He pressed his hips against Michael’s, and all of a sudden, Michael moaned against his lips. Luke stopped, pulling away and placing his hands on his hips.

“Already?” Luke said, smiling. Michael blinked at his boyfriend, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Well...um...when you walked over to me during a song and touched your shoulder to mine, it just made me think about how much I loved you, and how hot you looked,” Michael replied, his voice a breathy whisper.

Luke reached out with his arms to wrap around Michael’s neck, and Michael kissed Luke’s neck in reply.

“I’m always hot, I know,” Luke teased, tilting his head back and letting Michael bite and suck and leave a mark. It always made Luke get turned on even more when Michael did absolutely anything with his neck, but then Luke was reminded of how he felt when he saw Michael all sweaty and tired.

“And right now...you’re getting me even hotter,” Luke whispered into Michael’s ear, making him moan in reply against Luke’s neck. Luke shivered under Michael’s touch, then guided Michael to the seat in the dressing room. A long mirror was on the wall opposite them, and Luke enjoyed seeing Michael looking so distressed in their reflections.

“Mm,” Michael moaned as Luke began to palm him through his skinny jeans. His hips bucked into Luke’s touch, and then suddenly Luke took his hand away. Michael whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.

“More, please, Luke, more,” Michael said, reaching out his hand to take Luke’s but Luke put his hand behind his back.

“No...not yet.” Luke smirked, grabbing a stray bandana on the floor where Ashton, in a rush, dropped it on his way to the stage before the show.

“W-what,” Michael said as Luke turned him around so his chest was against the chair’s back. Luke grabbed Michael’s wrists and tied them together with the cloth, and then Luke turned him around again to face him.

“I want to try something new,” Luke said. He bit his bottom lip as he looked Michael over, and then he ever so slowly unbuttoned Michael’s jeans. Michael whined, wishing he was able to move and grab Luke’s face and kiss it as hard as he could.

“Why did you have to tie me?” Michael cried, feeling restless. Luke stood up straight and pushed Michael’s shoulders against the chair before answering him.

“So you would know how privileged you are to touch me without restraints...the next time I fuck you,” Luke smirked. Michael shifted under his gaze full of lust.

“B-but...I always top…” Michael sighed, and Luke shook his head. “Not this time.”

Luke pressed his lips to Michael’s neck starting right under his ear, then leaving a trail of kisses down to Michael’s collarbone, where Luke knew Michael loved to be kissed.

Michael tilted his head back and moaned, the sound coming from deep within his throat. Luke’s lips went away after one more kiss to Michael’s collarbone, but he felt Michael lean forward in order to be kissed more.

“I...I need more, please, Luke, kiss me more, you know I like that,” Michael begged, making Luke feel more shaken with every word. Luke nodded, reaching out to Michael’s hair and entangling his fingers in it.

Luke tilted Michael’s head by pulling his hair left, tilting his own head to the right. He pressed his lips once again to Michael’s neck, parting his lips and then sucking on a spot and biting. Michael let out a series of short whimpers with every bite.

Soon enough, Luke felt a bulge forming in Michael’s boxers, since his jeans had already fallen down to lay around his ankles. Luke smirked against his boyfriend’s skin, pulling away to watch Michael slowly falling to pieces.

“Tell me what you want,” Luke said, wanting to hear Michael’s strained voice. Michael opened his mouth slowly, feelings washing over him and taking over his mind.

“I…I-I want y-you to kiss my neck more…” Michael said slowly. Luke nodded.

“Continue,” Luke growled. Michael gulped.

“I w-want you to kiss me at my waist and leave marks so I’ll remember this.” Michael continued. Luke nodded again, biting his lip.

“I want you to grind on me and make this last as long as p-possible,” Michael said, but as he continued to speak, his mind was losing track.

“Oh my g-god, Luke, just fuck me already, please,” Michael whined, moving forward and trying to get some friction against his boyfriend, but Luke pushed him back for a second time.

“You do what I tell you to. But feel free to keep talking like that. You sound so sexy.” Luke whispered, moaning a little as Michael shut his eyes tightly.

Luke lifted up his shirt in front of his boyfriend, teasing him and then putting it on the floor. Luke took off his jeans too, throwing it at Michael and giggling to himself. This was going really well.

By then Michael noticed Luke’s hard dick which formed a bulge in his boxers.

“Don’t you want me to help you with that?” Michael asked softly, his words slow. Luke shook his head, stepping close to Michael and grabbing his hair. He pulled his head back so Michael would make eye contact with him.

“Not. Yet.” Luke replied, his voice a low growl. Michael nodded quickly. Luke let go of his hair and then harshly sucked on the place Michael loved most on his collarbone, but only for a second.

Luke took his dick out of his boxers and then wrapped his fingers around it, slowly moving his hand up and down. Long breaths escaped his mouth, and Michael whined as he watched his hot boyfriend touching himself.

Luke paused temporarily to pull off Michael’s boxers, freeing Michael’s dick and teasing him by brushing his hand on it before straightening up once again. Michael shivered at the touch, biting his bottom lip harshly.

“Here’s something for you to do,” Luke whispered, getting on his knees in front of Michael and smiling softly. Michael threw his head back and bit his lip again, trying not to moan.

“Moan my name every time my head goes down,” Luke ordered, then immediately parted his lips and put Michael’s tip into his mouth. Michael strained his wrists against Ashton’s knotted bandana, wishing he could grab onto Luke’s hair and guide his head.

“L-Luke, Luuuke, oh fuck Luke, mmm,” Michael moaned, continuously getting louder with every word. He felt so good in Luke’s mouth, seeing how Luke always swirled his tongue around the tip as he came up and deep-throated him all the way down so his nose touched Michael’s skin.

Luke even began to hum around Michael’s dick, getting him even harder. Luke licked up the precum that was going into his mouth, which caused Michael to moan so loud.

“I-I’m not gonna l-last, Luke, I need you, please,” Michael sobbed, feeling so shaken he thought he was gonna cry. Luke lifted off of Michael’s dick with a pop, licking his lips and looking up into Michael’s eyes which were filled with lust and white with pleasure.

“Don’t you fucking cum yet, baby,” Luke whispered, pumping his own dick for a little while he watched Michael struggle with his extremely hard dick.

“I need you inside me, Luke, just put your fucking dick in my ass and help me,” Michael cried. Luke knew that if he didn’t do anything now, Michael would possibly black out.

“If you say so,” Luke answered, pushing three fingers into Michael’s mouth for him to suck. Michael sucked and licked all over Luke’s fingers, unknowingly turning him on even more than he already was.

“Put them inside me, please, quick,” Michael begged. Luke nodded, feeling exasperated.

“If you keep begging me, I’ll stop and leave you here.” Luke threatened, making Michael bite his lip and shut his eyes tightly. Michael strained his wrists once more as Luke finally entered his hole with his three fingers, stretching him out to prep him.

Michael so badly wanted to scream at Luke to find his spot quickly, but he had to wait and be patient or else he’d never get what he wanted.

Luke slowly dipped his fingers deeper and deeper inside Michael until he found his prostate, causing Michael to flinch and move against him in an attempt to fuck himself on Luke’s fingers.

Luke nearly made him scream in anger when he pulled his fingers out all the way, making Michael feel totally empty. His pleading eyes teared up and looked into Luke’s, nearly breaking down.

“What? It’s time for my actual dick to go inside, I told you to be patient.” Luke said, lining up at Michael’s hole and then pushing inside without warning. Michael screamed loudly as Luke began to thrust hard and fast into his boyfriend, clearly not wanting to wait any longer to fuck Michael.

All that was heard were moans and sharp breaths as time passed, Luke watching Michael struggle against his restraint as he thrusted into him. Luke dipped his head down occasionally to french-kiss Michael, and reached out a hand to get Michael off as he fucked him.

“Yes yes yes yes yes,” Michael said in a rush, feeling Luke’s hand accelerate with the speed of the thrusts. Luke let out a loud groan as he released in Michael, then heard Michael moan for him as Michael came all over their stomachs.

Luke made Michael’s eyes roll back in pleasure and overstimulation as he continued to pump Michael’s dick, biting him and touching him until he began to cry. That was all he wanted to see in order to finish his high, so when Michael opened his eyes again, Luke pulled out and untied the bandana and let Michael throw his arms around his neck.

“Finally I’m able to touch you,” Michael said, sighing as Luke gave him more sweet kisses on his neck and collarbone.

“Finally you know how wrecked you could get when I’m on top,” Luke teased, speaking against Michael’s skin and making his boyfriend giggle.

“I love you, baby,” Luke whispered.

“I fucking love you so much more.” Michael replied.

**Author's Note:**

> my second work! tell me if you liked it, leave comments and kudos, idk how i'm doing on here so also give me tips about anything :)


End file.
